Original Nerf Series
|Image = NERF Logo.jpg |Year = 1989-1993 |Available = No |Capacity = Sharpshooter Darts, Ballistic Balls, Arrows}} The Original Nerf Series is the original Nerf line from 1989. These were discontinued after 1993. Most of the guns in this line were experimental, such as the Zap Snaps and the Missile Launcher. This also gave birth to the Darts and the Ballistic Balls which are still used today. Comparison NOTE: For a competition between each's blasters stats, look here Yearly Updates 1989 In 1989, Milton Bradley releases the Blast-A-Ball game, which includes two blasters and 4 Ballistic Balls. It immediately becomes a hit, and sells well. This officially started this theme. The blasters released this year, which only includes the Blast-A-Ball, has no real similarity when compared as a whole. Ammunition used for this year only included the Ballistic Ball. ;Blasters released this year : * Blast-A-Ball 1990 The next year, the Original Nerf line was expanded to include two new blasters, both of which having a capacity of three now. These new blasters had better accuracy and rate of fire than the original, but beared no similarities to tell them apart from the other model years. Ammunition used for this year included the Arrow and Ballistic Ball. ;Blasters released this year : * Blast-A-Matic, sequel to 1989's Blast-A-Ball * Bow 'n' Arrow 1991 This year, only one new blaster was released. This one had a similar colour scheme to 1990's Bow 'n' Arrow, however used a different ammunition. Blasters this year had similar styling to those featured in the previous year, so they are commonly linked (1990-1991 season). Ammunition used for this year included the Ballistic Ball. ;Blasters released this year : * Slingshot 1992 This was Original Nerf's biggest year, with the most new blasters released than any other year. This year was the most diverse year, however most blasters had similarities. Out of the six blasters released, four were push-pull blasters and every blaster had either a black, red or purple/blue colour scheme, often mixing those three colours. Ammunition used for this year included the Arrow, Ballistic Ball, Missile, Sharpshooter Dart and Zap Snaps Rocket. ;Blasters released this year : * Master Blaster * Missile Launcher, sequel to 1976's Nerf Rocket Air Launcher * Missilestorm * NB-1 Missile Blaster * Sharpshooter * Zap Snaps 1993 The final year for this line, only one blaster was released, again using the black/red colour scheme characterized by the theme. Blasters this year again used the push-pull mechanism as well, so this year can be linked with the previous year too (1992-1993 season). Ammunition used for this year included the Arrow ;Blasters released this year : * Arrowstorm Future The Original Nerf series was retired at the end of 1993, replaced by the newer, 1994 Nerf Action theme. Many blasters were follow-ups to the blasters in this line, and many other blasters like the ones featured in this theme would be released in the following years. ;Spiritual successors to blasters in this theme : * Blast-A-Ball - Blast-A-Matic (1990), Hydro Bazooka (1993) * Bow 'n' Arrow - Sonic Stinger Bow 'n' Arrow (1994), Crossbow (1995), Big Bad Bow (1998) * Master Blaster - Ballzooka (1994), Motorized Ballzooka MP-150 (2000), Cyclotron (2003) * Missile Launcher - Detonator (1993) * Missilestorm - Arrow Strike (2001) * Sharpshooter - Sharpshooter II (1994) * Slingshot - Striker Slingshot (2001), Atomizer (2002) Blaster List Category:Original Nerf Series Category:Nerf themes